


beauty in the filth

by painted___doll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Curtain Fic, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Taeil, Dominatrix!OC, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Mentions of negotiation forms, Moral Dilemmas, Novice!OC, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Spanking, Teasing, Versatile!Doyoung, Versatile!Yuta, Voyeurism, mentions of group sex, mentions of other nct members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted___doll/pseuds/painted___doll
Summary: This heavy feeling inside had me falling deep in thoughts. I questioned our decision every day and when I voiced myself, I’ve received his raw treatment. This was supposed to help us but, instead, it is distancing ourselves. I’m pessimistic as I see Doyoung closing himself off from me as time pass us by, but I won’t consider myself completely innocent.I love him. I love him. I miss him. And I can’t help to feel this turned to be one-sided. I just don’t feel his presence anymore. Whenever his with me, he seems away, isolated in his own thoughts and keeping me far from his mind, preventing me to be by his side.





	beauty in the filth

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, here i come with another hetero bullshit ;))) this is un-beta-ed so pardon me any mistakes.

The faded lighting had set the pace of the night. I finished my work an hour early than expected, grabbed a book and tried to concentrate a bit, which revealed to be  something too much to ask . The thoughts navigated through my mind like insects in the summer, buzzing concerns that wasn’t necessarily worth worrying about, like how like it behaves this way every time I’m bored.

  


The time wasn’t in my favor, though. My husband’s shift ends around 9:30 p.m. and it’s almost 9:00 p.m.. If only he’d come back home as soon as he’s out of work. But he’s got somewhere else to go.

  
  
  


♢

  
  
  


Cutting sounds dropped from her whip and blew abruptly the room. Everything was silence except for the screaming crimson walls, architectural mirrors and whips. A fair collection of them. The room was big enough to store a bed for two, a few single couches, a sofa and one wide garment rack. The floor, though, was a bit unfamiliar from those normal bedrooms. The black and white tiles had iron circle clips screwed and fixed, ready to detain someone else’s moves, creepier than usual. But what was normal there? 

  


Except for the walls, everything was blue. All the couches and the bed were covered in a thin indigo fabric, soft as velvet. More than that, stranger than the floor was the black crucifix above the bed and weeping sacred women figures. She said it was there to remember that god can’t save you now and good people cry still.

  


She had herself counting mentally every flog, cigarette hanging in her mouth, watching his face from the mirror by his side. It was a game for him, he said once. He liked to keep his mouth shut and knuckles white from bearing voiceless the burning pain in his ass. She hated that. 

  


“Look at that piece of shit trying to be a man.” She muttered to the girl sitting on the couch behind them, loud enough to make him listen to it. “You’ve seen nothing, my dear. There’s a plenty of toys I still didn’t tried out on you.”

  


And oh, how uncomfortable was that. She locked him around one of her favorite ropes, a red hot pink one. Doyoung was naked on the floor, ass up in the air, head and shoulders supporting his weight above blue cushions. Ankles and wrists together on a tight knot. He knew he would face difficulty in sleep that night and the next day would be hell, but it was so worth it. Oh, it was.

  


She laughed. “You look like chaos. I love it.” 

  


“Whip me some more, mistress”, Doyoung cried.

  


“It’s a lot already.”

  


“I can take some more.”

  


He moved his eyes to face her through the mirror besides them. The first time he had seen her she was wearing a red wig, Betty Page stylied. Her eyes were black as death, while her lips were painted in pink,  even though they looked like they need a retouch . She was presented exactly the same then, except for the wig, now a straight blonde one. This is the kind of woman he’d never have the guts to ask out, he pondered between the whips. Her image turned to a blur and he felt the familiar drop falling from his eyes. He didn’t know how to get to a heart of a woman like her.

  


Her whips grew stronger this time as she saw his face aimed to her. The way Doyoung looked at her, defying her control and strength, sent her on fire. His frowned features showing his state of humiliation and pain, his body completely given to the moment and his eyes, his jerking eyes and smirking lips asking for some more, all this things seeming like the messiest submissive boy she had ever had the chance to be with.

  


“You’re so red… And crying. Just like the needy boy you are.”

  


It started when he was a pre-teen. He had a goth neighbor, 8 years older than him who seemed to be angry all the time. He can’t recall a time she had ever smiled in front of him. He only knew he had a huge crush on her. Time has passed and he also had a taste for cute spiritual girls, but none of them really stood out from the crowd.

  


“Come on, Liv. Help me with the rope.” She called her peeping friend to the scene. “Such a good boy today. I’m gonna feed you now”

  


Doyoung knew exactly what she meant.

  


Liv untied him carefully and helped him to settle himself, knowing his knees would be burning from the pressure. She stretched him slowly, removed the rest of the firmed knots and told him to wait. 

  


“He’s ready, ma’am.”

  


“I bet he is.”

  


Doyoung breathed deeply and closed his eyes. That crawling pain taking over his body like he was run over by a car, so awful, yet so enjoyable.

  


While his mistress walked, he could hear the clicking sound of her heels on the hard floor. 

  


He wasn’t the most popular guy in high school, in fact, being the class president was his downfall. He were constantly bullied for being the stereotype of a nerd: good grades, ironed clothes, fat glasses and fluffy features. Doyoung had a bad temper because of that. He despised being framed like that as he knew he was much more than his fashion. He had a personality too! As he grew older, he realised he did exactly the same with everyone around him, just like everyone else. In college he was just another normal guy exercising his empathy towards the others, mainly girls. His first girlfriend was from his history class, gentle girl she was. And she wasn’t his last. He had numerous sweethearts around his fingers before meeting Aretha, all of them helping him to gain experience around women.

  


“You can leave now, Liv. You’ve been good enough today.” Doyoung tried to move his stiffened neck just to see his mistress kissing that girl Liv. He knew he couldn’t move a inch to adjust himself but she turned to him so fast, probably anticipating his hurry, angry about his nerve to not stay still. “Little shit.”

  


Liv went away, closing the door carefully behind them. Doyoung felt his heart race and his eyes flee to the roof, trying to memorize before the frame were filled with his mistress’ face.

  


“You’re so eager to see two girls kissing passionately but you run away when your mistress sees your bold attitude. Did I ever said to you it’s okay to look at everything? You only look at me when I want it.” Doyoung stayed silent this time. “Answer me!”

  


Her heels pricked his bare chest with all her weight on it and he didn’t know exactly what to say. Not this time. He was already sore from before but he was too proud to scream his safeword. 

  


“This is for boys who can’t keep their mouths shut! Open wide for me, slut.”

  


Doyoung let out a frustrated moan and his mistress smiled. She jammed her heel inside his mouth and he sucked the thin thing like his life depended on it. Doyoung recently discovered his oral fixation and he loved when his mistress decided to stick things in his mouth. He knew he looked so fucking erotic sucking things, just like all girls who sucked him before. For him, it was most submissive thing he has done until now. She also enjoyed the show, smiling to see his inky eyes fucking her from below while he certified himself to eat 8cm of the leather material.

  


“Looks like someone’s thirsty.”

  


She took off her shoe from his mouth and walked around the room, looking for something in her dresser. She commanded him to get on his knees, which Doyoung did it wisely, and came back with a box.

  


“It’s been a while, mistress. Let me taste you, please, please.” Doyoung whined.

  


“You’re tired already?”

  


“I’m well behaved, don’t you think?” He batted his puppy eyes to her. “I wanna touch you, just like the other day, you let me take off your corset and lick your breasts.”

  


“Doyoung, don’t.”

  


He found her weak spot.

  


“And when you rode me and I was moaning so loud that you had to shut me up with your free hand.” She dropped the box on the bed and crossed her arms. “I know you like it when I’m crying on your shoulders, close to your ear because I’m all yours. How you love it to see me submitting to your highness knowing that when I’m at home I’m the one who commands. To see myself so vulnerable and hot for you, my cock leaking without you even touching me.”

  


“Ah — ” She looked lost. “You… You shouldn’t be talking like that.”

  


Doyoung smiled. “I want to push you further.”

  


“I don’t need someone else pushing me, I already have one who does.”

  


“Who?”

  


“Yu— You know what?”

  


His mistress sat on the bed in front of him while taking off her skirt. Doyoung looked fascinated, enjoying the show she was mindlessly putting on him. He could see her quickly change of mood from before, and now she looked exhausted.

  


“Come on, baby. It’s time to treat you right.” He knew she was off her domspace now and he triggered that. What he expected was just a little taste, but she gave him almost everything. It was obvious she lusted all they had done because from where he was, he could see her shiny wet pussy calling for him. “You said you wanna have a taste, right?”

  


When Doyoung came closer, she smirked at the awkwardness of the moment. He said he wasn’t good in eating girls because he never wanted to do it and when he did, it was pure obligation, so he was certainly hesitant about it. He sat above his lap, like a dog waiting for owner to tell him what do you. 

  


“Kiss me.”

  


The first thing that touched her pussy was his unsteady breath, then his thin dry lips, making her shiver from the contact. He tried to not look at her, poor boy was reluctant because he didn’t want to let her down. However, he pushed himself to do it.

  


Doyoung wanted to make his mistress feel good but he never really wanted to make any girl feel good from sucking. He used to think penetration was the only way to make a woman reach the climax, just like the vast majority of the guys he knew. 

  


“I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

  


He looked at her, trying to catch her expression from the exact moment he started moving through her lips. Doyoung also let himself enjoy the moment, washing away all the insecurities that filled his mind and giving himself completely to the feel. His mistress’ face was frozen like a rock, but with a mischievous grin that signed she was indeed enjoying his efforts.

  


“It’s not gonna eat you.” She joked, gripping his hair into her hands, sending Doyoung’s cock the rest of blood it still needed. “Suck it right, dog. You won’t have a chance like this so soon.”

  


The anxiety feeling creeping inside of him made his heart race in agony as he tried his absolute best. She was so hard to please sometimes, it was hard for him. His mistress noticed his apprehension and praised him for the first time that night, letting her hushed voice fly to his ears like an erotic song. And Doyoung caught the clue.

  


Her breathing became heavier as Doyoung started to hum what looked like a real song. He concentrated on her clit, circling it for a minute and sucking right after, sending shivers to her spine while his vocal chords did additional works. She squeezed and tighten her hands on his black locks, moving her hips in uncoordinated waves, trying to catch her breath but failing beautifully. She started praising him more and more and he got naughtier, sticking his soaked tongue inside her vagina without any sign, giving her no time to gasp.

  


“Aretha —  Uh — She’s a lucky girl.”

  


His lover wasn’t exactly the thing he had in mind until now, but he couldn’t keep himself from thinking what was the last time he tongue-fucked her. And feeling guilty because he never did it the way he’s doing right now. Yet, Doyoung was already too invested in his mistress’ moans and her moving hips to even stop. Her taste was dominating his mouth, her hands pressing him, trying to bring him closer than possible and her unsteady whines filling the room.

  


Still, his mind was with Aretha.

  


Doyoung felt his mistress’ hands gripping strongly his bare shoulders, signing she was about to reach her own climax. He kept the rhythm and looked above to see her open mouth release no sound at all and her neck fall like it was almost breaking. When she looked at him, he kissed her pussy for the last time and lifted his own satisfied self to sit next to her on the bed.

  


She tried to recover her natural state. “It’s over, sweetie. You did great.” 

  


Doyoung smiled painfully, still in need of such release. “Can I touch myself now?”

  


“Yeah, you can.”

  


Doyoung closed his eyes enjoying his solo moment and she took that unopened box to her dresser once again.

  
  
  


♢

  
  
  


“Doyoung?” I was almost sleeping when I heard his well-known footsteps and noises coming from the kitchen. I got up and tried to discover what was happening there. I found him in front of the fridge, eating a piece of leftover pizza. “Honey?”

  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, love.”

  


“I wasn’t. I was waiting for you.” I grinned at him, secretly checking on his expression, but I couldn’t see much as he closed the fridge, the only source of light of the room.

  


“You shouldn’t.”

  


He ignored my feelings and locked himself in the bathroom and I sighed deeply because it’s not the first time something like that happened.

  


Every time he comes back from the club. Every single time he avoids me, looking down to escape my curiosity. I’m exhausted.

  


I miss him. I miss him dearly. But ever since this thing started he hasn’t been the same with me. He doesn’t kiss me at night, doesn’t change his clothes in front of me, doesn’t talk to me about how was his day neither asks how was mine. I’m trying to be considerate about the whole thing but it’s pretty much difficult.

  


“Please, unlock the door.” I reached the bathroom door lowering my voice.

  


“Go to sleep, Aretha. I’m going to take a shower.”

  


“Can I shower with you?” I kidded, but only to hear a solid ‘no, you can’t’ from him.

  


I returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed, frustrated. I wanted to tell him that today I closed a very big deal for my company, a project which will bring so much attention to all employees. To tell him that the neighborhood birds came back and ate the feed we bought for them on our apartment’s balcony.  But mainly, I wanted to kiss him. To feel his presence around me, to smell his shampoo and masculine perfume fragrance from his neck and kiss passionately his fair skin. To take off his clothes and see him shudder from my hands on his waist. But I’m not allowed to do that anymore.

  


He came out from the bathroom fully dressed in his bathing robe, opened the wardrobe silently and returned to the bathroom to change his clothes. I was already so tired from the entire situation that I had all the words in my mouth, ready to spit, but I loved him and I don’t wanted to raise another argument with him tonight.

  


When I heard him closing the bathroom door and heading to the living room, I felt my heart sadden a little. “Sleeping in the guest room again?”

  


He came to me, pressed an innocent kiss on my forehead and left.

  
  



End file.
